


Small Favors

by msermesth



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Ults Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth
Summary: “What do you need?” Steve asks, uncomfortable with how Tony always makes his mind stutter.Tony pulls a loose bow tie out of his pocket, “Just your nimble fingers, please. Could you do me the pleasure of tying this for me?”





	Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> For Ults Day 2018. Also fufills my Happy Steve Bingo square for "bow tie."
> 
> Lots of thanks to all the ults lovers in the fandom. I'm so glad we get to share this hellscape of a universe.
> 
> (I can't believe I wrote an ults fic with neither porn nor angst.)

“Steve, Steve, Steve, honey, _darling_ , where are you?” Tony appears from around the corner, searching until his eyes light up at the sight of Steve. “I've been looking for you.” He's dressed like he's worth a million bucks--not that Steve doesn't know he's got more than that--and fits in perfectly with the gilded gold walls of the mansion’s hallway.

Just a few hundred feet behind Steve is a large, bright, and boisterous ballroom full of people clambering to rub elbows with the Ultimates. Steve, who arrived as early as he could, just needed to step out for the moment, and it's out here, where the sound of people enjoying the party has faded into a soft rumble, that Steve can collect his thoughts for the first time since he woke up. He theoretically belongs back in the ballroom, the event is literally _for him,_ but it doesn’t feel right to stand against the wall in his full dress uniform and watch everyone else dance.

Tony, on the other hand, fits in nicely. His presence makes the entire night feel different, like Tony just walks into a room and the air reforms to accommodate him. He makes Steve's skin vibrate with confusion. “What do you need?” Steve asks, uncomfortable with how Tony always makes his mind stutter.

Tony pulls a loose bow tie out of his pocket, “Just your nimble fingers, please. Could you do me the pleasure of tying this for me?”

Steve hears _nimble fingers_ louder than everything else. Tony has a knack for making the most innocent of expressions sound sexual, but Steve's not easily scandalized; Tony’s not the first handsome man that has pretended to flirt with him. But it’s just pretend. Tony’s reputation as a ladies man is known over the world. “Are you sure? I’m probably not the guy you’re looking for,” he says, casually deflecting Tony’s attention.

“You’re exactly who I’m looking for,” is Tony’s immediate response. Another devious smile, another tickle in Steve’s gut.

Fine. This is fine. Steve can play this game. He grabs the bow tie off of Tony’s hand and steps close enough to be flush with Tony’s chest.  As quick as he can, he wraps the tie around Tony’s neck, leans down so he can see exactly what he is doing, and begins to finagle the cloth.  Tony’s breath is hot and sharp and stinking of alcohol, Steve can even taste it in the air.

“You look good, tonight,” Tony says, soft enough to be a whisper but Steve’s sure everyone in the ballroom can hear him.

Steve’s hands go still as he tries to loop the bow-tie just right and continues to fail. “Don’t joke, Stark,” he grunts. It’s one thing to ignore Tony’s false overtures from afar, but he draws the line when he’s close enough to see the fine lines around Tony’s blue eyes, when it’s impossible to not feel the rise and fall of his chest. “I’m not in the mood.” His fingers are far from _nimble_ , they can barely manage to make the loop for a fifth try, and when they do, the bow comes out crooked. Steve pulls loose the knot and starts again.

Tony lifts his chin enough that he’s now eye to eye with Steve. “What are you in the mood for?”

 _He’s a damn good actor_ , Steve thinks. Tony’s giving him the kind of eyes you’re more likely to see over a nice dinner than the bedroom.He settles on saying, ”I want you to take me seriously.”

There’s a beat of silence where Tony’s probably deciding if that’s a need he can fulfill and Steve’s hands hover in the air near his neck. “I get it, you’re not interested.” Tony steps back, not out of Steve’s reach but definitely out of his air, and shakes his head. “You can’t blame me for trying.” He takes the untied band of cloth and ties a perfect, well-practiced knot around his neck.

Steve struggles to take his eyes off of Tony’s fingers and their handiwork. “I thought…”

“It’s ok, darling, I get it, I’m just amazed you haven’t given me a concussion already.” Tony’s stepping farther away, turning around, _leaving without a real explanation_ , and Steve reaches out to grab his wrist and pull him back. He pulls loose the bow tie again, and repeats his attempt to tie it.  “What are you doing?” Tony asks, looking from Steve’s face to his hands.

This time Steve manages to get it done. It’s tilted and wider on the left, but it’s there, tied, and he’s still here, inches away from Tony’s lips. “You don’t get it at all,” he tells Tony and dips his head down so that he can close the empty space between them. Tony makes a surprised gasp, but that’s the only sign he wasn’t expecting Steve to kiss him, and a second later he’s an active participant, pushing Steve around and back and against the wall.

“You know what I’m in the mood to do?” he asks when they break for air.

Steve fiddles with Tony’s crooked bow tie while Tony talks, just to distract himself from Tony’s mouth. “Leave?”

Tony smiles like it’s Christmas morning. “You're exactly who I was looking for.”


End file.
